Miss Lisa und ihr Butler
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Durch ein Missverständnis landet Werbekomet Kowalski als Butler im Seidel-Plenske-Haushalt.


**Miss Lisa und ihr Butler**

„Haben Sie alles notiert? Sie wissen, was Sie antworten sollen, wenn Sie nach Ihrer Ausbildung und Ihren Referenzen gefragt werden?", bellte Richard in den Telefonhörer. „Das weiß ich", knurrte es ungehalten zurück. „Sie erstatten mir über alles Bericht – über jede Kleinigkeit. Sei es privater oder geschäftlicher Natur. Ich will wissen, was sie essen, wann sie schlafen gehen, worüber sie streiten – einfach alles." – „Sicher. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist mir die Anstellung bei Ihrem Bruder und seiner Lebensgefährtin noch nicht gewiss. Also, was kann ich tun, um den Job auf jeden Fall zu kriegen?" – „Umgarnen Sie Lisa. Sie hat ein weiches Herz. Erzählen Sie eine traurige Geschichte – so was wie… dass Sie Ihre Oma mit dem Gehalt unterstützen oder so was." – „Okay. Lisa umgarnen. Und was soll ich anziehen? Was trägt der Butler von heute?" – „Keine Ahnung. Ziehen Sie etwas an, das aussieht wie Heinz Rühmann in seiner nettesten Rolle – nur in bunt", gab Richard zurück. „Alles klar. Ich melde mich so bald wie möglich wieder bei Ihnen."

###########################################################################

„Richard", rief David seinem Halbbruder zu. Er eilte mit Akten bepackt durch das Foyer von Kerima Moda. „Lisa ist bei uns Zuhause, um den Butler kennenzulernen, den du uns zur Verlobung schenken willst. Allerdings hat sie dabei total verschwitzt, dass sie heute einen Termin mit diesem Werbekometen hat. Ich übernehme das Gespräch für sie, könnte aber deine Hilfe dabei gut gebrauchen. Es geht immerhin um die Werbekampagne für das Parfüm." Richard von Brahmberg hatte seinem verhassten Halbbruder ruhig zugehört. „Ist gut", lächelte er so freundlich wie möglich. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, werde ich da sein. Wann kommt der Bewerber?" – „Er muss jede Minute hier sein", informierte David ihn. „Wir sind im hinteren Konferenzraum. Sabrina schickt ihn dahin, wenn er sich am Empfang meldet." – „Alles klar", zwang Richard sich, erneut zu lächeln. „Ich hole mir nur eine Tasse Kaffee und komme dann in den Konferenzraum." – „Super", freute David sich. „Bis gleich", stiefelte er davon.

„Herr von Brahmberg? Eigentlich habe ich einen Termin mit Frau Plenske, aber ich glaube… also… ich habe Ihr Gespräch eben mitbekommen und…", trat ein Besucher an Richard heran, der diesen gleich unterbrach. „Sie sind ein Trottel. Sie sollten Frau Plenske doch nicht hier treffen, sondern bei ihr Zuhause. Und sprechen Sie mich nie wieder an. Es soll doch niemand merken, dass wir zusammenarbeiten." – „Ähm… hä?", fragte der Besucher irritiert. „Ich bin…" – „Gott, das will ich gar nicht wissen. Gehen Sie endlich dahin, wo Ihr Vorstellungsgespräch wirklich stattfindet. Was ist das überhaupt für ein doofer Aufzug?", deutete Richard auf den Anzug des Besuchers. „Das ist mein Heinz-Rühmann-Gedächtnis-Anzug, nur in bunt", strich der vermeintlich Bewerber sein Outfit sichtlich stolz glatt. „Der bringt Glück." – „Wenigstens haben Sie das kapiert", knurrte Richard, bevor er den verdutzten Mann stehen ließ. „Wo finde ich denn nun Frau Plenske?", hörte der zweite Geschäftsführer von Kerima Moda jemanden rufen. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, griff in seine Jackettasche und zog einen Zettel heraus. „Ich hoffe, ab hier stellen Sie sich weniger dusselig an", drückte er seinem Gegenüber das Papier in die Hand.

###########################################################################

„Hallo! Kommen Sie rein", winkte Lisa hektisch den jungen Mann in ihr Haus, der kurze Zeit zuvor mit Richard gesprochen hatte. „Sie sind spät dran", kritisierte sie unterschwellig. „Ich weiß", gab ihr Gegenüber zerknirscht zurück. „Es ist nur… so ein Vorstellungsgespräch hatte ich noch nie." – „Ich auch nicht", lächelte Lisa, von der die Anspannung sichtlich abfiel. „Richard hat mir einen Fragenkatalog dagelassen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich den wirklich mit Ihnen durchgehen soll. Ich meine… Auf welcher Butlerschule sind Sie gewesen? Was ist denn das für eine blöde Frage? Was gibt es am Butlersein schon großartig zu lernen?" – „Richtig. Türen aufmachen können wir ja schließlich alle." – „Genau das habe ich meinem zukünftigen Schwager auch gesagt, aber er besteht darauf, uns einen Butler zur Verlobung zu schenken. Er hat Sie bestimmt schon über Ihre Aufgaben unterrichtet, oder?" – „Ja, aber wie wäre es, wenn wir das alles nochmal durchgehen? Nur so zum Spaß…" Lisa lächelte schief. „Okay. Also, ich bin Lisa Plenske." – „Und ich bin Robert-Konrad Kowalski", stellte sich ihr Gegenüber galant vor. „Und offenbar bin ich Ihr neuer Butler", begann er Spaß an dem Missverständnis zu haben. „Sieht so aus. Wie gesagt, ich finde die Vorstellung eigentlich doof, einen Butler zu haben", gestand Lisa. „Aber… naja…", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „David und Richard sind eben aus einer ganz anderen Welt und da gehört Hauspersonal eben dazu." – „Sagen Sie, Frau Plenske, wieso zeigen Sie mir nicht alles, was ich als Butler kennen muss?", schlug Rokko vor. „Sehr gerne", lächelte Lisa. „Also, die Haustür kennen Sie ja nun schon. Das ist der Flur. Hierhinter ist die Garderobe", deutete sie auf eine Tür neben dem Eingang. „Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen als nächstes die Küche und dann Ihr Zimmer." – „Mein Zimmer?", fragte Rokko erstaunt. „Es ist so üblich, dass der Butler mit im Haus wohnt – sagt zumindest Richard." – „Und der muss es wissen", grinste Rokko. „An dem Tag muss ich die Butlerschule wohl geschwänzt haben."

„Haben Sie noch Fragen, Herr Kowalski?", wollte Lisa nach der Führung durch die Villa wissen. „Nein, ehrlich gesagt, bin ich von der Führung ein bisschen platt. Ich werde eine Weile brauchen, bis ich alle Räume drauf habe", gestand Rokko. „Sagen Sie, ab wann trete ich die Stelle an?" – „Ab sofort", erwiderte Lisa verdutzt. „Hat Richard… äh… Herr von Brahmberg Ihnen das nicht gesagt? David und ich feiern am Wochenende unsere Verlobung. Bis dahin sollen Sie sich eingearbeitet haben und dann natürlich bei den Vorbereitungen helfen." – „Ah, verstehe. Tut mir leid, Frau Plenske, Herr von Brahmberg hat einfach so viel auf einmal erzählt." – „Richard ist auch nicht gerade der Typ, den man gerne bittet, etwas zu wiederholen", lachte Lisa. „Das ist okay. Sie können mich jederzeit alles fragen. Wir packen das gemeinsam." – „Wie geht das eigentlich nach der Verlobungsfeier weiter?" – „Naja, diese Woche ist viel zu tun, da werden Sie viele Stunden arbeiten müssen, aber danach wird alles ruhiger." – „Aber das ist eine Vollzeitstelle?" – „Jawohl und unbefristet. Richard hat so großes Vertrauen in Sie, dass es keine Probezeit in Ihrem Vertrag gibt." – „Das ist ungewöhnlich", staunte Rokko. „Aber nicht wirklich ungesehen. Bei fähigem Personal machen wir das bei Kerima auch schon mal." Lisa dachte einen Moment daran, dass David sie bei ihrem Termin mit dem Werbekometen vertrat. Hoffentlich ging das gut. Kerima brauchte echt Hilfe mit der Parfümvermarktung. „Hier", riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken. „Das ist Ihr Arbeitsvertrag. Lesen Sie ihn in Ruhe, unterschreiben Sie und geben Sie ihn mir irgendwann zurück." – „Oh… okay. Wow, so unkonventionell bin ich noch nie zu einem Job gekommen." Rokko nahm die Papiere entgegen. Spätestens jetzt würde er das Missverständnis aufklären können. Wenn der Vertrag zur Unterschrift fertig war, dann war ja schon ein Name eingetragen. Außerdem… wieso tauchte der wirkliche Butler nicht auf, wenn er doch ein Vorstellungsgespräch hier hatte?

###########################################################################

„Herr Kowalski, auf die Minute pünktlich. Sehr schön. Haben Sie schon etwas mitgebracht, was in Ihr Zimmer muss?" – „Äh… nein", antwortete Rokko überrumpelt. „Ich habe auch den Arbeitsvertrag nicht dabei. Es ist nämlich…" – „Auch gut", wurde er unterbrochen. „Das machen wir dann später. Sie haben einen Führerschein, richtig? Wir fahren jetzt zuerst in den Supermarkt. Dann in den Feinkostladen und hinterher zum Getränkemarkt. Auf dem Weg dahin halten wir noch beim Partybedarf", zog Lisa ihren vermeintlichen neuen Butler hinter sich her in die Garage. „Ähm… Sie fahren", drückte Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin ihm die Autoschlüssel in die Hand. „Und was machen Sie?", wollte Rokko von ihr wissen. „Ich trage die Verantwortung. Und ich lese den Stadtplan, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen."

„Wieso bereiten Sie die Verlobungsparty eigentlich alleine vor?", fragte Rokko seine neue Chefin, während er Davids großen Jeep vom Parkplatz des Supermarktes lenkte. „Ich bin ja nicht alleine. Ich habe ja jetzt Sie", grinste Lisa, errötete aber als ihr bewusst wurde, wie missverständlich ihr Kommentar war. „Sollten das aber nicht eigentlich die beiden zukünftigen Eheleute machen?", ging Rokko nicht weiter darauf ein. „Sollten… sollten", seufzte Lisa. „David und ich sind eben nicht wie andere. Wir arbeiten beide viel und können nicht beide bei Kerima fehlen." – „Und weil Partyplanung Frauenarbeit ist, haben Sie das jetzt an der Backe." – „Und weil ich will, dass es schön wird und nicht protzig", fügte Lisa hinzu. „Das ist natürlich ein gutes Argument", gab Rokko zu. „Rechts oder links?", fragte er auf die Kreuzung vor ihm deutend. „Links", entschied Lisa nach einem Blick in den Stadtplan.

„Lisa?", sprang David einige Stunden später aus seinem Sessel auf und lief zur Tür seines Hauses. „Ich habe dich schon vermisst", ging er ohne Rokko eines Blickes zu würdigen an seinem neuen Butler vorbei, um seine Verlobte an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Wie der feucht-klebrige Kuss eines unerfahrenen Teenagers schoss es Rokko durch den Kopf. „David", schob Lisa ihren zukünftigen Ehemann von sich. „Wir sind nicht alleine", wies sie ihn auf Rokko hin. „Ein guter Butler versteht es diskret zu sein", scherzte dieser. „Tun Sie einfach so, als wäre ich nicht da. Ich sollte sowieso die Einkäufe aus dem Auto holen", verließ er das Haus durch die Eingangstür, durch die er es eben gerade erst betreten hatte.

###########################################################################

„Gute Morgen, Herr Kowalski. Schön, dass Sie schon auf sind. Dann kann das Probekochen eher beginnen", begrüßte Lisa ihren Butler am nächsten Morgen. Dieser war verwirrt. War seine Chefin gerade sarkastisch? „Frau Plenske, als Ihr Butler ist es meine Aufgabe, Ihnen Frühstück zu machen. Wenn das mit dem telepathischen Wecken nicht funktioniert, dann müssen Sie schon mal zu den guten alten Methoden greifen. Fragen Sie mal Ihren Verlobten, wie das geht. Der kann das ziemlich gut." Lisa wurde rot. „David ist so früh aufgestanden. Er hat Sie nicht wirklich für ein Frühstück geweckt?" – „Ich glaube, Sie verstehen das Konzept des Butlers nicht. Es ist mein Job, früh aufzustehen und Frühstück zu machen." Rokko musterte Lisa. Innerlich grinste er. Nach der Verlobungsfeier würde er Lisa erlösen, ganz sicher. Er würde das Missverständnis aufklären, aber im Moment… im Moment war er einfach zu fasziniert von dieser Frau… „Also heute ist das große Probekochen. Nur Sie und ich?" – „Naja, meine Mutter wollte gerne helfen, aber das konnte ich abbiegen. Sie soll die Verlobung doch genießen." – „Verstehe", nickte Rokko und konnte sich kaum erklären, warum er erleichtert darüber war, dass Helga nicht anwesend sein würde.

„Wollen Sie mal kosten, Frau Plenske?", hielt Rokko Lisa den Kochlöffel hin. Diese ließ ihn sich bereitwillig zu den Lippen führen. Tapfer schluckte sie etwas von der Soße herunter. „Gut so? Fehlt so etwas?", fragte Rokko. Sein hoffnungsvolles Gesicht hielt Lisa davon ab, seine Kochkünste in Grund und Boden zu kritisieren. „Ich würde sagen, es fehlt noch etwas… Salz… und Pfeffer. Und wenn Sie das hinzugefügt haben, dann gießen Sie es unter stetigem Rühren in den Ausguss", bemühte sie sich, nicht allzu sehr zu lachen. „So schlimm?" – „Ziemlich, Herr Kowalski, aber dafür ist ein Probekochen ja da", bemühte Lisa sich darum, ihren Butler nicht zu entmutigen.

„Kowalski?", steckte David am späten Nachmittag den Kopf zur Hintertür hinein. „Ist Lisa in der Nähe?" – „Nein, sie ist im Wohnzimmer und liest. Soll ich sie holen?" – „Nein", winkte David heftig ab. „Aber Sie könnten das hier reinbringen", deutete er auf eine große Kiste hinter sich. „Blumen und Kerzen?", fragte Rokko, während er seinem Auftrag nachkam. „Für die Verlobungsfeier?" – „Nein, für den Probelauf", grinste David dreckig. „Lisa ist eben ein bisschen altmodisch, aber heute Nacht wird es passieren, sonst kriege ich noch nen Samenstau." Der Butler zog die Stirn irritiert kraus. „Wussten Sie, dass Kennedy Kopfschmerzen gekriegt hat, wenn er nicht alle drei Tage Sex hatte?", zog David ihn auf. „Zum Glück bin ich kein Kennedy", lachte er dann. „Sonst hätte ich ein ernsthaftes Problem. Wie man ein Schlafzimmer stilvoll dekoriert, wissen Sie?", wurde David dann förmlicher. „Aber achten Sie darauf, dass Lisa nichts davon mitkriegt. Es soll ja eine Überraschung werden." – „Natürlich", nickte Rokko möglichst Butlerlike, obwohl sich im innerlich alles zusammenzog. „Sie finden in der Kiste auch Ohrenstöpsel – die sind für Sie, damit Sie sich heute Nacht nicht zu sehr gestört fühlen", scherzte David.

###########################################################################

„Frau Plenske, egal, wann Sie etwas essen wollen, Sie müssen mich dafür wecken. Das ist mein Job", stapfte Rokko in die Küche der Seidel-Plenske-Villa. Die Hausherrin hatte ihren Morgenmantel bis an Ohren gezogen und stand vor der offenen Kühlschranktür. „Ich will gar nichts essen", schniefte Lisa. „Ich sehe nur gerne in den Kühlschrank, wenn ich nicht mehr weiterweiß." – „Ja, das macht ja auch Sinn. Es gibt keinen besseren Lebensberater als die Mortadella", bemühte Rokko sich, zu scherzen. Er umrundete Lisa. „So schlimm?", wollte er wissen, als er sah, dass ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt war. „Der erste gemeinsame Sex ist ganz selten der beste Sex im Leben. Warum sollte es auch? Ich meine, das ist was, das sich in den vielen, vielen Ehejahren einpendeln wird…" Rokko brach seine Ansprache ab, als er bemerkte, dass Lisa nur noch heftiger weinte. „Kommen Sie", legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie an den Küchentisch. „Setzen Sie sich. Ich koche Ihnen einen Kakao und wenn Sie dann reden wollen, dann höre ich Ihnen gerne zu", schlug Rokko vor.

„Ist mein Kakao genauso scheußlich wie mein Probegekochtes?", fragte der Butler, als er sah, dass Lisa gedankenverloren in dem Getränk rührte. „Nein", seufzte sie. „Wollen Sie reden?", schlug Rokko vor. „Ich weiß nicht." – „Okay, wir Butler sind in Sachen Schweigepflicht nicht wie der Papst, aber wir tratschen nicht herum, was wir so von unseren Herren lernen." – „Von unseren Herren? Herr Kowalski, ehrlich, das ist doch seltsam, oder?" Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sind Sie denn nun in der Küche, während in Ihrem Schlafzimmer heißes Matratzensamba laufen sollte – mit Ihnen in der Hauptrolle?", fragte er geradeaus.

„Je mehr ich von ihm zu sehen bekam und je mehr er von mir sehen wollte, desto mehr habe ich mich… tja… geekelt, würde ich mal sagen. Die Idee, dass sein… in meine… das schien mir plötzlich völlig absurd", gestand Lisa ihrem Butler verschämt. „Sie sind sehr kryptisch", kommentierte Rokko. „Ich würde jetzt gerne meine Oma zitieren: Dann ist es nicht die große, wahre Liebe." – „Aber ich liebe David", widersprach Lisa. „Ich bin schon so lange in David verliebt. Wir sind halt nur noch nicht so lange zusammen. Er hat erst vor drei Wochen gemerkt, dass er mich auch…", grinste Lisa selig. „Und er hat gleich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will." – „Sind Sie in Herrn Seidel verliebt oder in die Idee, die Sie sich von ihm gemacht haben?" Lisa schwieg. Sie dachte über Rokkos Worte nach. „Sie haben sich sehr gestritten deswegen?", wollte er plötzlich von ihr wissen. „Nein, gestritten haben wir gar nicht, aber ich glaube, er war sehr enttäuscht." – „Verständlich", erwiderte Rokko. „Ich meine… es ist für keinen Mann leicht, neben der Frau, die man liebt, zu liegen und nichts passiert." Erneut stiegen Tränen in Lisas Augen. „Nicht weinen", bat Rokko. „Vielleicht sollten Sie zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden. Sparen Sie den Teil mit dem Ekeln aus – das könnte schlecht für sein Selbstbewusstsein sein." – „Aber was, wenn dieses Gefühl nicht weggeht?" Verzweiflung lag in Lisas Gesichtsausdruck. „Wird es – früher oder später", versprach Rokko. „Und was, wenn David so lange nicht warten kann?" – „Dann ist er ein Idiot."

###########################################################################

„Wie sieht das aus?", lief Lisa in die Küche und drehte sich vor Rokko einmal um sich selbst. „Sehr schön", entgegnete dieser. „Haben Sie etwa noch einen Geschäftstermin, bevor die Verlobungsfeier beginnt?" – „Was?", riss Lisa die Augen auf. „Das ist mein Outfit für die Party." Rokko schob die Salatschüssel von sich, ging zur Spüle hinüber und wusch sich in Ruhe die Hände. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch", legte er dann seinen Arm um Lisas Schultern. „Das ist ein wirklich schönes Kleid. Sie sehen sehr schön darin aus." – „Aber?", hakte Lisa misstrauisch nach. „Aber…", wiederholte Rokko ruhig. „… heute Abend ist Ihr Abend. Sie feiern Ihre Verlobung und danach sollten Sie aussehen und nicht nach einem Termin bei Ihrem Buchprüfer", dirigierte er seine Chefin durch den Flur der Villa. Auf halber Strecke blieb er stehen und griff nach dem Telefon. Mit blinder Sicherheit gab er eine Nummer ein. „Roy und Pierres Haar- und Kosmetikparadies, Roy am Apparat", schallte ihm eine süßliche Männerstimme entgegen. „Hallo Roy. Ist mein Bruder da?" – „Sind wir nicht alle irgendwie Brüder?", konnte Rokko den Partner seines Bruders förmlich grinsen sehen. „Ja", seufzte er. „Könnte ich trotzdem meinen biologischen Bruder sprechen? Es ist ein dringender Notfall." – „Schätzchen, von uns schneidet dir ganz sicher niemand diese traumhaften Locken." – „Es geht nicht um meine Locken, sondern um die einer Freundin." – „Jetzt wird es spannend." – „Roy!", ermahnte Rokko seinen Gesprächspartner. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich verbinde… dididididididididi", imitierte der Frisör eine Warteschleife. „Pierre, Schatz, es ist dein Bruder mit einem Notfall." – „Seine Notfälle sind mir heilig. Sag ihm, er soll sofort herkommen, schlimmstenfalls machen wir den Laden zu, bis alles gerichtet ist", hörte Rokko seinen Bruder sagen. „Er hat gerade die Hände voll, aber du kannst…" – „Ich hab's gehört. Wir sind gleich da. Danke", knallte Rokko den Hörer auf. „Frau Plenske, es kann losgehen."

Fast schon verängstigt sah Lisa auf dem Autofenster. „Wo fahren wir hin, Herr Kowalski?" – „Wir sind fast da. Wir fahren in den Salon meines Bruders… und meines Schwagers", fügte Rokko hin, hauptsächlich weil er auf Lisas Gesichtsfarbe gespannt war. Die Rotfärbung ließ kaum auf sich warten. „Die beiden haben einen Frisör- und Kosmetiksalon. Dort wird man aus Ihnen den Star des Abends machen." – „Aber…", wollte Lisa widersprechen. „Nichts aber. Sie sind die zukünftige Braut und damit heute die Hauptperson." – „Aber zu einem Ehepaar gehören immer zwei." – „Gut, rufen wir Herrn Seidel an, damit mein Bruder ihm auch die Haare hochstecken kann", lachte Rokko.

„Sieh dir das an, Roy", umrundete Rokkos Bruder Lisa nun schon zum wiederholten Male. „Eine echte Naturblondine. Sagen Sie es ihm, Frau Plenske. Sagen Sie ihm, wie oft Sie Ihre Haare in Ihrem Leben gefärbt haben." – „Noch nie", folgte Lisa der Aufforderung. „Noch nie?", staunte Roy anerkennend. „Das ist… das ist… so herrlich retro. Und es ist für Ihre Verlobungsfeier, dass wir Sie ausstaffieren, richtig?", wollte der Frisör von Lisa wissen. Diese nickte eingeschüchtert. „Eine Verlobung", klatschte dieser in die Hände. „Wie schön! Pierre, du solltest deinen Bruder öfter mal besuchen, dann hätten wir davon gewusst und wären zu der Party vielleicht eingeladen." – „Ähm…", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Ich bin nicht mit Herrn Kowalski verlobt." – „Geht ja auch gar nicht. Mit dem bin ich ja verheiratet", verkündete Roy sichtlich stolz. „Ach, Sie meinen Rokko? Mit dem bin ich natürlich nicht verheiratet." – „Er ist mit dem gut aussehenden Kowalski-Bruder verheiratet", lachte Pierre, der gerade ein paar Spangen aus Lisas Haaren zog. „Die Dinger sind der Tod eines jeden gesunden Haares", erklärte er ihr dann ruhig. „Rokko sagte, Sie sind der zurückhaltende und bescheidene, aber im Geschäft super erfolgreiche Typ. Also werden wir das ein bisschen unterstreichen. Eine nette Frisur, die aber gleichzeitig auch allen zeigt, warum Sie demnächst vom Markt sind und andere nicht, okay? Roy", wandte sich Pierre Kowalski an seinen Geschäfts- und Lebenspartner. „Was sagt die Make-up-Abteilung?" – „Zunächst werden wir diese Zeichen großer Taten abdecken", deutete er auf Lisas Augenringe. „Stress auf Arbeit, Schätzchen?", neckte Roy seine Kundin. „Die Augen sind der Wahnsinn. Dieses Blau! Da brauchen wir nur etwas Mascara. Und Lippenstift. Nun, ich habe alles da von Flittchenrot bis Glos. Darüber denke ich noch nach, aber schön wird's in jedem Fall."

„Vorsicht, heiß und fettig", bugsierte Rokko einige Zeit später mehrere Tüten in den Salon seines Bruders. „Gebratenes Asiatisches für das beste Frisörteam aller Zeiten und ein Kleid für die Verlobungsfeiernde", strahlte er alle Anwesenden an. „Wow, Frau Plenske", staunte er, als sein Blick auf Lisa fiel. „Sie sehen toll aus." – „Und wie toll werden Sie erst in dem Kleid aussehen", nahm Roy seinem Schwager die Tüte ab und blickte hinein. „Ich sag's dir, die Transenboutique von Gegenüber hat die schönsten Kleider der Stadt. Sorry, Schätzchen, aber auch Kerima kann da nicht mithalten", wandte er sich an Lisa. „Keine Sorge", setzte Rokko sofort an. „Ich habe Ihnen ein stilvolles Kleid ausgesucht."

###########################################################################

„Wollen Sie nicht aussteigen?", wunderte Rokko sich, als er Lisa die Autotür aufhielt und diese keine Anstalten machte, auszusteigen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll, Herr Kowalski… für das Umstyling und das Kleid." Rokko sah einen Moment betreten auf seine Füße. „Ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt", gestand Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin. „Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie sich dieses Gefühl bewahren, egal, was Sie irgendwann mal über mich erfahren, okay?", erbat Rokko sich. Lisa schien nicht zu verstehen, lächelte aber freundlich. „Okay", sagte sie ahnungslos.

„Lisa, da bist du ja endlich. Die ersten Gäste sind schon da", stürmte David auf seine Verlobte zu. „Wo warst du nur?", wollte er wissen, ohne Lisa richtig anzusehen. „Ich war noch… egal", brach sie geknickt ab, während sie sich bereitwillig von ihrem Verlobten in die Villa führen ließ. „Wer ist denn schon da?" – „Meine Eltern und deine auch. Richard und Sabrina. Die anderen kommen sicher auch gleich. Kowalski, bereiten Sie ein paar Drinks vor", wandte David sich an seinen Butler. „Sehr wohl", deutete dieser im Scherz eine Verbeugung an.

###########################################################################

„Frau Plenske, was tun Sie in meiner Küche?", wollte Rokko wissen, als sich die Party zu später Stunde ihrem Höhepunkt näherte. „Technisch gesehen, ist es meine Küche", konterte Lisa. „Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie da draußen auf der Party sein sollten. Ich kriege das mit den Häppchen und Drinks hin, keine Sorge", beruhigte Rokko die Hausherrin. „Es sind so schrecklich viele Leute da. Manche kenne ich nicht einmal." – „Naja, das sind dann wohl die entfernten Bekannten und Verwandten Ihres Verlobten", gab Rokko pragmatisch zurück. „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Kann ich mich trotzdem eine Weile hier verstecken?" – „Ungefähr zwei Minuten und die sind gerade um", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Gehen Sie raus, schnappen Sie sich Ihren Verlobten, tanzen und knutschen Sie – so Dinge, die eine frisch verlobte Frau so tut", deutete Rokko streng auf die Küchentür. „Ich komme gleich und bringe noch mehr Häppchen", fügte er hinzu.

„Wo ist David?", fragte Lisa einen der Gäste. Suchend sah sie sich im Wohnzimmer um. „Der ist nur mal kurz raus", informierte Richard seine zukünftige Schwägerin. „Ich glaube, er wollte irgendetwas von oben holen", grinste er Lisa an. Diese nickte ahnungslos. „Wir würden dann gehen", trat Laura an ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter. „Es ist schon spät, aber es war eine tolle Feier", nahm sie Lisa herzlich in den Arm. „Du siehst toll aus. Irgendwann musst du mir verraten, wo du dieses Kleid herhast." – „Das ist definitiv nicht aus der Kerima-Kollektion", meldete Hugo sich nun auch zu Wort. „Ma chère, es war eine sehr schöne Soirée, aber auch ich werde mich verabschieden." – „Wollt ihr nicht noch auf David warten? Er ist bestimmt gleich wieder hier", sah Lisa ihre Gäste fragend an. „Ach was", winkte Hugo. „Ich sehe ihn ja morgen in der Firma." Die Seidels verkündeten, sich bereits von ihrem Sohn verabschiedet zu haben. „Gut, dann bringe ich euch noch zur Tür", entschied Lisa.

„Sie sind alle gegangen", seufzte Lisa später am Abend erleichtert. „Finger weg!", war Rokkos unerwartete Reaktion. „Stellen Sie diesen Teller sofort wieder dahin, wo Sie hin hoch genommen haben. Ich erkläre Ihnen das jetzt zum allerletzten Mal: Ich bin der Butler, es ist mein Job, hier aufzuräumen. Finden Sie lieber heraus, wo Ihr Schatz ist." Lisa horchte auf. Es stimmte, sie hatte David bestimmt 20 Minuten nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht sollte sie mal hochgehen und ihm sagen, dass er aufhören konnte, zu suchen – es war niemand mehr da, dem er was auch immer zeigen konnte.

Zielgerichtet erklomm Lisa Plenske die Treppen zum oberen Stockwerk. Auf der obersten Stufe angekommen, hörte sie schon seltsame Geräusche, die offenbar aus ihrem Schlafzimmer kamen. Sie stockte einen Moment. Das klang wie ein Erstickungsanfall, oder? Hastig riss sie die Schlafzimmertür. „Oh… mein… Gott…", war alles, was ihr zu der Szene einfiel, die sich ihr bot. „Lisa!", sprang David hektisch aus dem Doppelbett. „Es ist nicht, wie du denkst." Lisas verschämter Blick wanderte über ihren nackten Verlobten. Ihre Unterlippe bebte. Ihr Kopf war völlig leer. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Es ist bedeutungslos, Lisa. Das hat mit dir und mir nichts zu tun", beschwor David seine Verlobte. „Ich liebe nur dich. Es ist ja nur… erwachsene Menschen haben nun mal Sex. Ich konnte einfach nicht warten, bis du soweit bist." – „Du… du bist ein Idiot", stotterte Lisa seelenruhig, bevor sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer lief.

„Autsch", kommentierte Rokko, als er am unteren Treppenabsatz mit seiner Chefin kollidierte. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er von ihr wissen. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ist irgend…", setzte Rokko zu einer Frage an. Als er eine Frau erspähte, die hinter Lisa die Treppe hinunter kam und noch dabei war, sich anzuziehen, erstummte er jedoch. „Soll ich ein paar Ihrer Sachen zusammenpacken und Sie irgendwo hinfahren?", änderte er seine Frage an Lisa. Diese schniefte nur ein klägliches Ja.

###########################################################################

„Ja?", herrschte Richard ungehalten in sein Telefon. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Wenn schon jemand störte, dann war es hoffentlich dieser Butler-Verschnitt, der ihm seinen ersten Bericht immer noch schuldete. „Hallo", meldete sich jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde. Ich war schon auf dem Weg zu Ihrem Bruder, als mein Fahrrad mit einem Auto zusammengestoßen ist. Ich bin heute erst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden." Kerimas zweiter Geschäftsführer starrte sein Telefon an. „Hallo? Sind Sie noch dran?" – „Die Sache hat sich erledigt", verkündete Richard, bevor er auflegte. Wenn sein Strohmann nie bei seinem verblödeten Bruder aufgetaucht war, wer war dann der Typ, der den Haushalt in der Seidel-junior-Villa schmiss? Grübeln brachte nichts, entschied Richard. Kowalski hieß der Typ, richtig? Vielleicht ließ sich ja etwas googeln, redete er sich gut zu, als er seinen Computer hochfuhr.

„Danke fürs Fahren", wandte Lisa sich in diesem Moment an ihren Butler. Rokko hatte gerade ihre Reisetasche vor ihrem Bett in ihrem Göberitzer Elternhaus abgestellt. „Jederzeit wieder, Frau Plenske." – „Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie hier übernachten, dann müssen Sie so spät nicht mehr zurück nach Berlin. Ich kann Ihnen das Sofa im Wohnzimmer zurechtmachen." – „Lassen Sie mal, geben Sie mir nur das Bettzeug, den Rest mache ich alleine", lehnte Rokko Lisas Angebot ab.

###########################################################################

Als Lisa am nächsten Werktag ihr Büro betrat, war dieses mit Blumen geschmückt – wohl ein Akt von Davids Reue. Die junge Geschäftsfrau schluckte hart. Sie hatte David bisher sicher sehr viel verziehen, aber ob sie ihm das verzeihen konnte? Betrogen auf der eigenen Verlobungsfeier… „Lisa?", hörte sie jemanden fragen. „Richard", fuhr sie herum. „Was gibt es?", wollte sie von ihrem Kollegen wissen. „Ähm… ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das erklären soll, aber neulich haben David und ich dich doch bei dem Termin mit dem Werbekometen vertreten…" – „Ja", bestätigte Lisa, dass sie sich erinnerte. „Gab es dabei irgendwelche Probleme?" – „Nun ja, er ist nicht aufgetaucht." – „Oh", seufzte Lisa. „Ich werde ihn nachher gleich mal anrufen", schlug sie vor. „Ich sehe schon, du hast einen guten Plan", lächelte Richard. „Dann überlasse ich dich mal wieder deiner Arbeit… und diesen außergewöhnlich schönen Blumen. Ein Geschenk von David?", informierte er sich scheinbar beiläufig. „Sieht nach einem ziemlich schlechten Gewissen aus", kommentierte er dann Lisas Nicken. „Naja, ich sollte mich da nicht einmischen. Bis später", verabschiedete Richard sich.

„Hallo, hier ist Lisa Plenske von Kerima Moda", meldete die Mehrheitseignerin, als die Leitung bei der Werbeagentur nicht mehr besetzt war. „Frau Plenske", freute sich ihr Gesprächspartner deutlich hörbar. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern früh so schnell weg war und mich seither nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Ich dachte einfach, Sie bräuchten jetzt etwas Ruhe." – „Herr Kowalski?", fragte Lisa ungläubig. „Habe ich mich etwa verwählt? Ich wollte doch eigentlich mit der Werbeagentur sprechen, die sich um das Kerima-Parfüm kümmern sollte." Rokko schluckte am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich schätze, ich muss Ihnen etwas erklären. Sind Sie bei Kerima? Ich bin in zehn Minuten da, okay?" Lisa kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu entgegen, da ihr Gesprächspartner schon aufgelegt hatte.

###########################################################################

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!", wanderte Lisa in ihrem Büro auf und ab. „Sie haben gewusst, dass es ein Missverständnis ist und Sie haben keinen Ton verloren?" – „Aber es ist doch nichts passiert", warf Rokko zerknirscht ein. „Nichts passiert?", wurde Lisa wieder laut. „Sie haben meine Unterwäsche gewaschen! Und Sie waren dabei als… als… als…" – „Also erstens habe ich Ihre Unterwäsche nur in die Waschmaschine gesteckt und sie dabei gar nicht richtig angesehen und zweitens haben Sie mir nichts erzählt, was Sie Ihrer besten Freundin nicht auch erzählen würden." – „Mit dem Unterschied, dass Sie nicht meine beste Freundin sind", konterte Lisa. Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Ich kann das wirklich nicht fassen. Das ist die Krönung einer wirklich beschissenen Woche. Ich habe Ihnen vertraut, Herr Kowalski." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Rokko. „Und es tut mir sehr leid. Je mehr ich mich in dieses Missverständnis verrannt habe, desto weniger konnte ich es auflösen. Ich wollte auch gar nicht… ich bin einfach fasziniert von Ihnen. Sie sind ein ganz wunderbarer Mensch und ich wollte Sie einfach besser kennenlernen." – „Indem Sie mir vorspielen, dass Sie mein Butler sind?" – „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich gelernter Butler wäre", verteidigte Rokko sich. „Aber Sie haben auch nie das Gegenteil behauptet. Sie müssen doch sofort gemerkt haben, dass mir ein Irrtum unterlaufen ist." – „Sicher ist mir das aufgefallen. Ich meine, zur Mehrheitseignerin nach Hause geschickt zu werden, wenn man sich mit dem hier…", hielt Rokko eine Mappe hoch. „… vorstellen will, das ist jetzt nicht so Gang und Gebe. Hören Sie, Frau Plenske, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie aufgebracht sind. Trotzdem bitte ich Sie, sich meine Ideen für die Parfümkampagne in Ruhe anzusehen und sich ganz professionell dafür oder dagegen zu entscheiden – unabhängig von Ihrer Wut auf mich." Rokko erhob sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Lisas Büro.

„Hey!", wanderte David am frühen Nachmittag in das Büro seiner Verlobten. „Ich dachte, ich tausche die Blumen mal. Die hier sind ja schon ganz welk", deutete er auf den Blumenstrauß auf Lisas Schreibtisch. „Der ist noch ganz frisch", widersprach diese, ohne von ihren Unterlagen aufzusehen. „Lisa, ich weiß, dass ich einen ganz furchtbaren Fehler gemacht habe, aber bitte, komm zurück nach Hause", flehte David. Seine Verlobte sah auf. „Das hat doch schon bei Mariella nicht funktioniert", sagte sie leise. „Weißt du noch, sie hat es nicht mehr ertragen, dass du sie ständig betrogen hast. Nenn mich hypersensibel, aber mehr als ein Mal brauche ich das nicht. David, ich kann dir das nicht verzeihen." – „Aber ich habe dir das doch erklärt, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun." – „Ich weiß, es hat nur mit deinem unbefriedigten Trieb zu tun. Das setzt mich auch gar nicht unter Druck. Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich wirklich liebst?" David setzte seinen besten Dackelblick auf. „Ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist und dass du Zeit brauchst, um das zu verarbeiten. Ich bin da, wenn du reden oder die Hochzeit planen willst." – „Will ich nicht, ganz sicher. Allerdings würde ich mich gerne mal mit dir in Sachen Kerima Moda unterhalten. Ich habe ein Konzept für die Parfümkampagne gekriegt und wüsste gerne, was du davon hältst", deutete Lisa auf die Unterlagen vor sich.

###########################################################################

„Wir haben so gut wie geschlossen", säuselte Pierre Kowalski, als er das Glockenspiel an der Salontür hörte. Seine ganze Konzentration galt in diesem Moment dem Auffegen von Haaren. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur die hier zurückgeben", hörte er eine schüchterne Frauenstimme, die ihn nun doch aufsehen ließ. „Die Haarnadeln hätten Sie ruhig behalten können, Frau Plenske", lächelte er. „Die setze ich als Werbungskosten von der Steuer ab." – „Ich hoffe, Sie machen Ihre Steuererklärung nicht selbst", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie nicht wegen der Haarnadeln und auch nicht wegen meiner Steuererklärung hier sind", stellte Pierre ruhig fest. „Rokko ist nicht hier. Wir haben kein schlechtes Verhältnis zueinander, aber er ist einfach nicht der Typ, der sich bei seinem großen Bruder verkriecht, wenn man was daneben gegangen ist." – „Sie sind auf dem Laufenden?", hakte Lisa nach. „Im Groben. Wissen Sie… mein Bruder… ich möchte nicht sagen, dass er weltfremd ist, aber seine Beziehung zum wahren Leben ist jetzt nicht so der Hit. Er hat sich ganz sicher nichts Böses dabei gedacht, bei dem Missverständnis mitzuspielen. Er wollte damit bestimmt niemandem wehtun. Sehen Sie, Frau Plenske, Rokko und ich, wir hatten's als Kinder nicht so beschaulich. Das Kind in Rokko konnte sich einfach nie wirklich austoben, darum ist er für solche Dummheiten zu haben. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er nicht vertraulich mit dem umgeht, was er über Sie erfahren hat. Er hat Sie wirklich lieb gewonnen, wissen Sie…" – „Fragt sich nur, warum", murmelte Lisa mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrem Gegenüber. „Er weiß es ganz sicher und mir dämmert auch, warum", schmunzelte der Frisör. „Glauben Sie, er kann trotzdem für mich arbeiten? In seinem ursprünglichen Beruf?" – „Der Parfüm-Auftrag?", wollte Pierre wissen. „Sehen Sie, Roy und ich, wir haben ihn ein bisschen beraten. Wir mögen Kosmetik nämlich", lachte er. „Behalten Sie die Haarnadeln", deutete er dann auf die Gegenstände in Lisas Hand. „Wenn Sie das nächste Mal eine schicke Frisur brauchen, können wir die wiederverwenden", lächelte er. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich Sie bald wieder in meinem Salon begrüßen darf. Ganz sicher."

###########################################################################

Lisa musterte Rokko eindringlich. „In dieser Firma gibt es viele Intrigen. Es ist wichtig, mit Menschen zusammenzuarbeiten, denen man vertrauen kann. Kommunikation ist hier unabdingbar, wenn man nicht gegeneinander ausgespielt werden will." Rokko nickte verstehend. „Sie geben mir also die Chance, Ihr Produkt zu vermarkten?" – „Das tue ich. Ich hoffe, auf eine fruchtbare und vor allem professionelle Zusammenarbeit." – „Was Sie betrifft, mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Für mich kann ich allerdings nicht garantieren." Das Gesicht der Geschäftsfrau lief feuerrot an. „Bitte, bringen Sie mich nicht in Verlegenheit – nicht schon wieder", murmelte Lisa. „Wenn Sie Fragen haben oder irgendetwas benötigen, steht Ihnen das Kerima-Team natürlich jederzeit zur Verfügung", räusperte sie sich dann. „Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit", hielt sie ihrem ehemaligen Butler dann die Hand hin. „Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit", wiederholte dieser, wobei er nur mit Wehmut Lisas Hand wieder losließ.

###########################################################################

„Frau Plenske, was tun Sie da?", war Rokko seiner Chefin am Tag der Parfüm-Präsentation in ihr Büro gefolgt. „Ich hoffe sehr, Sie holen nur schnell etwas. Im Büro verstecken geht gar nicht. Da draußen läuft eine sehr erfolgreiche Präsentation zu einem noch erfolgreicheren Kerima-Produkt. Sie können sich einfach nicht verkrümeln. Die Kerima-Jünger brauchen ihre Anführerin" Lisa seufzte, konnte sich aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Ich wollte mich nur kurz mal hinsetzen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich empfand die letzten Tage und Wochen als sehr anstrengend." – „Jemand hat keine Chance ausgelassen, die Parfüm-Kampagne zu sabotieren", gab Rokko zu. „Aber es hat ja doch alles geklappt. Schönes Kleid übrigens", machte er Lisa ein Kompliment. „Danke. Das hat ein sehr netter Mensch für mich ausgesucht." – „Und ich hätte schwören können, Sie hätten es an dem Abend noch verbrannt", scherzte Rokko. „Oder zwei Tage später", fügte er zerknirscht hinzu. „Das ist David doch gar nicht wert – und das ganze Butler-Drama auch nicht", winkte Lisa ab. „Das mit Ihnen beiden ist also endgültig aus?", wollte Rokko wissen und betete innerlich, dass er nicht zu hoffnungsvoll klang. Sein Gegenüber nickte stumm. „Auch wenn das jetzt trutschig und altmodisch klingt, aber für mich gibt es keinen größeren Vertrauensbruch als das, was er gemacht hat." – „Frau Plenske, wenn wir jetzt nicht wieder rausgehen, wird unsere Abwesenheit für ein Gerücht sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, da draußen gibt es auch Stühle." Der Werbefachmann hielt die Bürotür auf und versuchte, mit möglichst strengem Blick auf den Flur zu deuten. Ergeben stand Lisa auf, um der Geste zu folgen. „Ich…", blieb sie dann vor Rokko stehen. „… wollte mich noch einmal bedanken – für alles, was Sie für Kerima getan haben… und ich wollte mich entschuldigen… wegen der Szene, die ich Ihnen gemacht habe. Eigentlich waren Sie ein ganz toller Butler." – „Ich hoffe, ich war ein besserer Werbefachmann", lachte Rokko. „Zumindest habe ich mich wohler gefühlt, als ich Ihre Dienste als Werbefachmann in Anspruch genommen habe." – „Ich fand's ja irgendwie schöner, Ihre Unterwäsche zu waschen", konnte Rokko sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Erinnern Sie mich nicht daran", winkte Lisa errötend ab. „So was lässt sich ja am besten bei einem Drink vergessen", tastete Rokko sich vorsichtig vor. „Hätten Sie nicht Lust, mit mir etwas trinken zu gehen? Um die erfolgreiche Präsentation zu feiern natürlich." – „Natürlich", grinste Lisa. „Heute Abend nicht mehr. Wir wollen ja, dass es ein netter Abend wird und kein gähnender…" – „Es ist zumindest kein Nein. Was will ich mehr?" – „Wir sollten wieder zu den anderen gehen, sonst muss ich Sie noch fest anstellen, um die Gerüchteküche einzudämmen", scherzte Lisa. Sie machte einen Schritt vor und gab Rokko einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wer zuerst auf der Party ist!", neckte sie ihn, bevor sie loslief. „Hey! Das ist unfair", löste Rokko sich aus seiner Starre. „Das war ein klassischer Fehlstart, Frau Plenske."


End file.
